witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
A Pilgrimage
Image:Secondary quests.png|secondary quests|32px|Secondary quest default Secondary quest desc none A Pilgrimage is an optional quest in Act II which Geralt can undertake after meeting Gramps near the landing in the swamp. Walkthrough Gramps, a man that seems as old and lonely as the swamp itself, waits helplessly along the rocky road near the docks. He awaits the muscle of some kind stranger, so to speak, to offer him their assistance. No good deed goes unpunis - uh - unrewarded. Notes * You have the option of telling Gramps to "piss off", rather than taking this quest. This is not a big deal and does not seem to negatively affect any other quests (that I've found). It's an awfully tempting offer... You can also go back and take the quest even after telling him to piss off. * Depending on when you do this quest, there is a high probability that you will encounter the Coccacidium on the way to the shrine, so be prepared. * Taking Gramps for a grand tour of the swamp before going to the srhine will net all sorts of interesting things. He will give Geralt the chronologically first journal entry for the Mage's tower, the recipes for Maribor Forest and King and Queen and numerous other pieces of advice. Taking the long way around is most profitable. Phases Escort The old man that wants people to call him Gramps asked me to escort him to the Melitele shrine in the swamps. I must follow him and make sure nothing happens to him. I must escort Gramps to the Melitele shrine. (200 XP) The Vodyanoi Cult Gramps told me about a strange cult of the brickmakers. They worship creatures called the vodyanoi and they communicate with them through items the leave on the altar. I must follow Gramps all the way to the Melitele shrine. I must escort Gramps to the Melitele shrine. (200 XP) The Tomb Gramps told me that wild dogs turned the cave into their den. Despite that, it may prove to be an interesting place as somewhere in the dark here is a tomb with a van treasure. Gramps set off to continue his journey. I must follow him. I must escort Gramps to the Melitele shrine. (200 XP) The Tower Walking past an old tower, Gramps told me gossip about it. Since its owner's death, no one has managed to get inside. In order to do it, one has to place special runes on appropriate pedestals. Gramps vigorously got back to his journey. I must guard him. I must escort Gramps to the Melitele shrine. (200 XP + Mage's tower journal entry, location: Mage's tower) Celandine Gramps told me how to use the (sic) celandine. I memorized his lecture and I will try to make potions using this plant. I hope the chapel is not far away. I must escort Gramps to the Melitele shrine. (200 XP + formulas for Maribor Forest and King and Queen, location: Three Islands) The Shrine I escorted Gramps to the Melitele shrine. Let the good old man pray in peace. I took Gramps safely to the Melitele shrine. Berengar As I was leaving Gramps, he told me that he had met Berengar. The witcher was interested in the druids' Elemental Circle and the tower ruins. The druids should know more about this. Gramps invited me to his house as well. Perhaps I should accept his offer one day? Gramps asked me to pay him a visit. Category:The Witcher quests Category:The Witcher Act II de:Pilgerfahrt es:Un Peregrinaje pl:Pielgrzymka